imperialdynastyofkalibarafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vivaporius/Differences between the Kimaiyo timeline and our timeline
This blog is to provide readers with a rough idea of the divergence points in world history on this wiki. It will be divided into centuries, starting in 1400 AD. I'll be moving this to a purpose-made article in the near future once the most important aspects of the timeline are denoted here. 15th century 16th century 17th century 18th century 19th century 20th century *'1933:' Adolf Hitler becomes the first Head Councilor of Alliance for European Cooperation, after gaining the confidence and trust of the European nations. He warns of an imminent Ixanian invasion, and though many remain skeptical of the German leader, they provide him with the resources to build up a unified European military force. *'1939:' Ixanian troops land on the beaches of Aquitaine, proving Hitler's warnings true, and gaining him the trust of not only his European citizens, but of the neighboring Soviet Union, who commits troops to the fight. The Ixanians' bring their Aztec, Incan, Amazonian, and Mayan allies into the fight, and outnumber the European force in the beginning, and given the size of the invasion force, numerous nations are called on to fight the Ixanian menace. World War II begins. *'1946:' The Ixanians are beatened out of Europe with Kalibarani, Bharati, Nirandran, American, and Soviet aid, and back to their homelands. While the Americans are prevented from invading the Aztec homeland by their Native American neighbors who have remained neutral throughout the conflict, Ixania is not attacked as it is too heavily defended, and projected death toll of the Allied invasion force goes into the hundreds of thousands. The war comes to a bloody end. *'1947:' For his work in leading and defending the European nations, Hitler not only becomes a hero in Europe and the rest of the world, but the first president of the European Union. Roosevelt and Stalin agree that their nations are too drained from the fighting to fight each other, and agree to an alliance of peaceful cooperation. Kalibara becomes the undisputed world power, but like the rest of the world, is far behind Ixania technologically or economically. *'1951:' The Korean Empire is invaded by Japan, provoking the Xiao Dynasty and Kingdom of Nirandra to act on Korea's behalf. Ryukuyu and Ezo pledge their support to Japan, leading to the War of the Triumvirates. Imperial Bharat and Kalibara remain neutral, leaving their brother nation to fight alone without Kimaiyo aid against the Japanese and their allies. *'1953:' The war rages on until the Ixanians approach the Koreans with a weapon that will "stop the Japanese in their tracks". The first atomic weapon used in war is dropped on Nagasaki, forcing the Japanese to cease their planned invasion of the Xiao Dynasty. Nirandran soldiers witness the weapon's usage and report the event to the other Kimaiyo nations, who begin work on developing a bomb. *'1957:' With the Ixanians remaining the most advanced nation on Earth, they lead the world in all fields of technology, and launch the Stelite-1, or "Satellite-1", into space, becoming the first nation to do so for the next decade. *'1960:' Conservatism remains the preferred way of life throughout the world, and thus the Sexual Revolution never happens. HIV/AIDS never spreads at the pace it does in real life, as the chief method in which it spread; anal intercourse by homosexual couples in the Western World, is largely stomped out as gay and lesbian activities never gain the support they did in our timeline, while the rest of the world ignorance and willful neglect of its consequences never happen, and the issue is dealt with immediately. 21st century Category:Blog posts